


Los Secretos de una diosa

by SolmarieTheDarkVampire



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolmarieTheDarkVampire/pseuds/SolmarieTheDarkVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades se ve envuelto en una aventura pasajera que confunde con el gran amor que hace tiempo que no puede sentir por su esposa. Pero no es hasta que esta decide demostrar el amor a su esposo que el gran dios no se da cuenta de que había perdido lo mas hermoso que pudo haber tenido nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

En el Olimpo muchas veces se criticó la relación que ella sostenía con el emperador del inframundo. Pero ni ella ni el mismísimo Hades nunca hicieron nada contra los rumores, ellos pensaban que el amarse era suficiente para sobreponerse a los rumores y cotilleos de los insufribles dioses.  
   
Con los siglos y siglos, lo que en un principio fue un amor mutuo, se fue convirtiendo en una rutinaria manera de vivir. El despertar al lado del otro, el beso de buenos días, ahora ya sin amor por parte del gran dios, el desayunar juntos, el irse a sus deberes de Dios y ella quedarse en la casa ocupada en sus propias tareas domésticas.  
   
Todos los días lo mismo, ni un granito cambiaba ya...  
   
Excepto ese día...  
   
Lo vio levantarse esa mañana con un brillo distinto en la mirada que solo le dio miedo, la esperanza se renovaba en el corazón del Gran Dios de los Muertos.

**Como podría olvidar el primer día que vi esa esperanza en su mirada, pero esa vez dirigida únicamente a mi persona. Yo aún era una jovencita sin malicia, eso le facilito las cosas al que ahora era mi esposo. En un principio todo fue amor entre enamorados, pero conforme pasaron los siglos ese amor se convirtió en una rutina diaria.**   
  
**Y las rutinas acaban con la felicidad de un feliz matrimonio**   
  
**Casi me sentí morir cuando vi esa felicidad que hace años era por causa mía y de mi compañía, ahora reflejados hacia otra persona, hacia otra mujer... que ahora ocupaba el corazón del hombre que yo amaba...**   
  
**Lo vi irse a trabajar esa mañana con el corazón en el puño de mi mano, con el temor de que al volver me encontrara con él, ahora, amante de otra mujer.**   
  
**Me dirigí a mis aposentos con los nervios a flor de piel, suplicando a mis presentimientos que esta vez no se cumplieran.**   
  
**Era incapaz esa mañana de llevar a cabo mis responsabilidades de Diosa del Hogar, teniendo en la mente las odiosas imágenes de "Mi" Dios, "Mi" hombre en los brazos de otra mujer. Siendo feliz a su lado, porque en mis brazos ya no lo era hace mucho tiempo.**   
  
**Mire por la ventana sintiendo el día gris igual a como estaba mi desolado corazón. En qué momento había fallado yo como esposa, en qué momento le faltó algo a él cómo esposo mío que era, y en qué momento el comenzó a dejar de ser mío para ser de esa odiosa mortal que ahora me arrebataba lo que yo mas quería en la vida.**   
  
**Resople molesta, realmente molesta. Pero con la dignidad de una Diosa, me levante de la silla con mi orgullo aun intacto siempre con el pensamiento "es solo una aventura, un desliz" y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena para el dios de mis sueños.**

Me escondí en los matorrales que había alrededor del castillo de la ninfa que ahora ocupaba mis pensamientos. Una princesa tan hermosa como ella, tan humilde, tan alegre y tan, pero tan...  
   
Pensé que todo esto debió haber pasado en alguna vida, pero esa vez lo había hecho enamorado de la que ahora era mi esposa. Mi hermosa y amorosa esposa Perséfone...  
   
Ahora mismo debía estar preparando la cena, añorando la repentina visita de su esposo, que este la abrazara, la besara y la amara toda la noche sin cansarse, pero como iba a hacer eso si ya mi corazón pertenecía a esa ninfa disfrazada de mortal que enloquecía mis pensamientos y mis razones.  
   
Tal cual lo hicieran las brujas para engatusar a los hombres que se le resistían.  
   
La vi voltearse al sentir la mirada segadora de unos ojos anhelantes de ver ese cuerpo desnudo ser tocado por las aguas cristalinas, que ahora adornaban mágicamente su alrededor.  
   
Cuantos celos sentía ahora de esas simples aguas que tocaban su piel de marfil, esas manos recorriendo sus muslos, y su cuerpo aun virgen, cuando deberían ser las mías las que locas de excitación recorrieran ese cuerpo que enloquecía mi corazón como solo una mujer lo había podido lograr en toda mi existencia y esa mujer se encontraba ahora mismo en nuestro hogar esperando la llegada de su fiel esposo.  
   
Una vez esta termino de bañarse, salió del agua y se vistió con ropas limpias. Al ver que ya no ganaba nada estando ahí, me levante de mi escondite y me dirigí a mi hogar, con mi esposa, comenzando a sentirme como un mal hombre.  
  
Engañaba a mi mujer con una simple mortal, cuando se suponía que tenía en ella, en mi esposa, todo lo que pudiese desear.  
   
Perséfone era bella y hermosa. Una gran mujer, de grandes ojos, y habilidades increíbles. Buena esposa y buena amante. Amorosa cuando se necesitaba, pero persistente en conseguir lo que deseaba a cualquier costo.  
   
Entonces, ¿por qué la atracción hacia esa mortal? que parecido tiene tan grande con mi Perséfone que me enloquece tanto...  
   
Tal vez la juventud y la inocencia que esta ya no poseía y que yo extrañaba como nada en este mundo.


	2. Capitulo 2

  
  
Sentado sobre ese jardín que cada día Perséfone decoraba para mí con todo su amor admiraba una estatua que mandara a hacer hacia mas de 2 siglos que tanto se parecía a mi esposa querida.   
  
¿Qué me faltaba en mi feliz matrimonio?   
¿Que veía en esa juvenil princesa que en mi esposa ya no encontraba?,   
¿En qué le había fallado a mi esposa? cómo para ahora mi interés ir dirigido a otra mujer.   
  
Dirigí mi mirada a donde ella cosía un suéter y sonreí. Qué rayos veía en esa muchacha que Perséfone no tenía.   
  
Ahí sentada con las rodillas flexionadas y con el vestido inmaculadamente limpio mi esposa cosía un suéter cómo tantos que tenía yo en mi armario y los cuales utilizaba ya sin emoción...   
  
Acaso seria eso precisamente lo que ocurría...   
  
Me sentía aburrido de esta vida monótona e intentaba encontrar algo diferente...   
  
Me levante del asiento y entre a la casa como si nada, de allí me dirigí a donde cada mañana la joven princesa se bañaba. Estando de espaldas no note la triste mirada que Perséfone me dedicara y el doloroso suspiro que abandono sus labios, mientras amargas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas angustiosamente.   
  
**Los meses pasaron lentos y tortuosos para mí. Hades cada día se encontraba mas alejado de mi persona, pero con esa sonrisa que un día me dedico solo a mí.**  
  
 **Cada día lo veía mas interesado en otra mujer que en mi misma, sentía celos. ¿Por qué no aceptarlo?, si sentía celos de esa simple doncella que había despertado la pasión de mi gran amor.**  
  
 **\- me hizo llamar mi señora.**  
  
 **Levante la vista de donde estaba encontrándome en la entrada con la mujer que en todo este tiempo había sido mi paño de lágrimas y mi apoyo para no cometer ninguna locura.**  
  
 **Sonreí tristemente, me lleve el documento a los labios y allí deposite un beso con todo mi amor, luego la deposite sobre la cama que hasta la noche anterior compartimos cómo marido y mujer.**  
  
 **Mire con tristeza esa casa que una vez fue mi hogar y ya no lo seria mas. Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, pero una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro en todo momento...**  
  
 **\- nos vamos mi lady**  
 **\- si nos vamos, y dejémoslo que sea feliz**  
  
 **Me detuve en el umbral del palacio, rememorando un suceso pasado...**  
  
 **Parada hay muchos siglos atrás todavía siendo una doncella inocentona que no sabía lo que era la vida de matrimonio, enamorada, irremediablemente enamorada del señor del inframundo. Esa mañana llegue con toda la ilusión de formar un hogar y hoy me iba con el corazón desecho y con un recuerdo creciendo en mi vientre.**  
  
 **Me voltee con una gran sonrisa y me monte en el carruaje al lado de mi doncella. El mismo comenzó su viaje a la superficie y en todo el viaje recordé sucesos del pasado...**  
  
 **De nuestra vida matrimonial juntos y cómo hoy todo eso quedaba atrás por el bien del hombre que yo amaba.**   
  
Llegue a la casa radiante, pero algo en el ambiente era distinto... algo faltaba.   
  
Entre a la cocina y no encontré la cena cómo debería ser. Entonces me aterre pensando que mi Perséfone se sentía mal así que me dirigí a nuestra alcoba, encontrando el armario abierto y nada de sus pertenencias se encontraban en su lugar...   
  
\- ¿se fue?   
  
Fue mi respuesta al ambiente encontrada. Mis ojos repasaron la alcoba. Su buro ahora vacio, sus zapatos tampoco estaban, así como el pequeño escritorio que le pertenecía se encontraba abandonado en una esquina, pero al ver a la cama allí en mi almohada había una carta...   
  
Me acerque a la cama y tome el sobre procediendo a leer su contenido.   
  
“los secretos de una diosa” era el título, así que intrigado me dedique a leer su contenido. Sentándome sobre la silla de su escritorio y recostando mis codos de la superficie para apoyarme mejor.   
  
_“Un día me sentí emocionada cuando el hombre que amaba me desposo. Y mas feliz me sentí cuando me llevo a sus aposentos y me hizo suya._  
  
 _Pero sé que el tiempo es vital y la monotonía desastrosa. Así que no te culpo por desear algo distinto, pero puesto que soy una diosa y que mi dolor ya es mayor que yo eh decidido hacerme a un lado y dejarte el camino libre para que tengas una relación con ella sin que te coma la consciencia._  
  
 _Te amé, te amo y te juro que siempre te amare, pero no puedo ver cómo te vas consumiendo por un amor que no está relacionado conmigo y hacer como si nada pasara. No puedo seguir compartiendo la cama y haciendo el amor con un hombre que piensa en otra mujer cuando está conmigo._  
  
 _Y no te culpo mi amor, sé que el amor es algo que no se controla y si no me amabas, solo debías decírmelo y yo lo hubiera entendido._  
  
 _Por ello y viendo que tal vez jamás tu darías el primer paso, decidí darlo yo. Cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré a tu lado y tendrás libre derecho para traer a tu nueva esposa a convivir contigo, mi señor y ser feliz con ella._  
  
 _Dándote sus mejores deseos_  
 _Perséfone”_   
  
Las manos me temblaban, no sabía qué hacer. El amor y la pasión que sentía pudieron mas que yo. Deje la carta olvidada y corrí cómo nunca lo había hecho hacia la amante que tenía en ese momento encontrándola en ese momento en la cascada donde todas las tarde iba a bañarse.   
  
Me interne en las aguas con una gran sonrisa, la abrace y la bese con pasión sorprendiéndole.   
  
\- Nos dejó el camino libre   
  
Ella sonrió feliz y me beso de vuelta   
  
\- Te casarías conmigo   
\- CLARO QUE SI....   
  
Y juntos esa noche planeamos emocionados la boda, los detalles, el vestido que ella se pondría, los votos y hasta decidimos el banquete a dar...   
  
Deseando un futuro incierto que no sabíamos si nos favorecería en nada...


	3. Chapter 3

Mas de uno suspiro cuando la música comenzó a sonar y los novios se tomaron de las manos dándose un beso lleno de amor.

La diosa Hera miro a hades con una mirada que él no supo descifrar, pero esta no dijo nada. Solo se inclinó hacia ambos y unió sus manos mientras comenzaba por decir.

\- nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir a estas dos almas en una. El un dios poderoso y vigoroso, ella una princesa de gran alcurnia, de gran familia y de seguro una gran futura madre. Dos seres distintos, pero que al final quedaron clavados por el amor que les concedió la diosa afrodita.

Pero debemos recordar que un matrimonio es un gran paso a dar. Se debe dar con cuidado pues una vez casados no se podrán separar por nada en este mundo.

Estáis seguros de querer casarse?

\- si

Respondieron los dos al unisonó besándose a continuación. La diosa sonrio tristemente a la nada y continuo con la ceremonia de union entre el dios y la princesa humana.

\- siendo así, continuemos al casamiento.  
\- Hades, señor del inframundo aceptas a la princesa Abigail cómo tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.  
\- si acepto (le dijo sonriendo)  
\- Abigail, aceptáis al señor de inframundo para amarle y respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la abundancia y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.  
\- sí, acepto (le respondió ella)  
\- Bueno siendo así, los declaro marido y mujer, desde hoy quedan enlazados para toda la eternidad y nada les podrá separar, únicamente la muerte de alguno de ustedes.

10 años mas tarde

\- mi señora

Me voltee hacia mi doncella dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora. Ella se acercó a mí trayéndome la bandeja, detrás de ella entro un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos plateados, que traía en brazos a una niña de unos 10 años que sonreía a cada persona en el cuarto.

\- cómo está mi reina mayor  
\- bien y mis tesoros cómo amanecieron hoy?  
\- tu rey mas enamorado que ayer y tu hija mas hermosa cada día.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la niña mientras Perséfone se unía en un beso lleno de amor.

\- mami, mami vamos a comer si  
\- claro que si hija, vamos

La diosa se levantó ayudada por su esposo. Se abrazó a su esposo y tomo la mano de su hija, luego salieron de la alcoba hacia el comedor. Cuando su hija de momento se detiene y se abraza a su cintura acariciando su abultado vientre...

\- mami, cuando nacerá mi hermanito...  
\- dentro de unos dos meses hija...

La niña sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el comedor feliz, la diosa se abrazó a su esposo y abrazados y sonriendo entraron al comedor tras ella.

**_La brisa entraba por la ventana de la alcoba acariciando los rebeldes cabellos de la diosa sentada sobre la butaca leyendo un libro. El dios la observaba desde la cama._ **

**_Cómo sus ojos seguían la lectura, cómo la bata dejaba al descubierto sus bien cuidadas piernas o se arrugaba en la zona de sus senos, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte._ **

**_Mas que ser seductora, era irresistible a la mirada._ **

**_El dios se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la diosa en la butaca. Se sentó en el borde y cuando esta le miro, él le planto un apasionado beso, ella dejo el libro a un lado rodeando su cuello con sus finas manos, por lo que él la tomo en brazos y se dirigieron a la cama..._ **

**\- hades mi amor en que piensas?**

**Brinque saliendo de mis recuerdos. Encontrándome con la dorada mirada de mi esposa y con una gran sonrisa que ella me dedicaba...**

**\- en nada Abigail, en nada**

**Le dije mintiéndole gigantescamente, yo sabía que ella no vería bien que estuviera pensando en mi anterior esposa. En esa mujer que había hecho tanto por mí y yo solo la había abandonado para irme con otra mas joven.**

**La extrañaba, la añoraba, la necesitaba. Pero ella ahora era feliz y yo no la haría sufrir nuevamente.**

**Me levanté del asiento, internándome en el jardín trasero y sentándome en un asiento en dirección a una estatua en particular recorde el momento exacto en que esa estatua llego a nuestras vidas hace tanto.**

**_Caminaban por el enorme jardín que rodeaba el palacio de Hades. El detrás y ella en frente con los ojos tapados por las manos de él. Siendo guiada por él en todo el camino._ **

**_\- ¿por qué estás tan romántico?_ **   
**_\- hoy es nuestro aniversario juntos y te tengo un regalo_ **   
**_\- pero para eso me tienes que tapar la vista_ **

**_Él sonrió en el momento en que llegaron al lugar. La coloco de espaldas al regalo y le destapo la vista. Luego se colocó tras ella y le dijo al oído._ **

**_\- para mí no eres una diosa, eres una ninfa que ah cautivado mi corazón (la volteo hacia la estatua tras ellos) y así es cómo te ve mi corazón, mi adoración. Mí adorada Perséfone..._ **

**\- De ahora en adelante serás mi única adoración mí adorada Perséfone, aunque tal vez ya no merezca ese detalle tan mínimo.**

**Dije al airé sabiendo que esa estatua jamás me respondería. Esa misma estatua que yo tenía en nuestra antigua casa y que jamás, pero jamás imagine que 10 años mas adelante seria mi mayor tesoro...**

**Así cómo tenía un tesoro 10 años antes y ni siquiera supe cuidar de esa joya que tenía por esposa....**

**Y ahora 10 años después me arrepentía, sin poder volver a estar con ella.**

**Así que me tenía que resignar a admirar su belleza desde esa estatua, sin poder volver a sentir sus besos, sus caricias ni sus sonrisas dedicadas absolutamente a mi persona...**

**\- al menos tu eres feliz, que es lo que importa.**

**Me abrazo a la estatua cómo si ella me fuera a responder el abrazo. Imaginando que esa estatua era la verdadera Perséfone y que era a ella a quién abrazaba y besaba...**

**\- si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy, únicamente sabiendo que eres feliz.**

**Ella sería feliz aun cuando desde ese momento debiera vivir de recuerdos y anhelos que sabia jamás se cumplirían cómo yo deseaba...**


End file.
